Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle carrier system for a vehicle, which is installed on a rear bumper side of the vehicle to carry one or more of a bicycle and a baggage thereon.
Description of Related Art
Recently, as a bicycle is used as means for leisure activities, the bicycle is carried on a vehicle to move the bicycle to a biking road or to the neighborhood of a mountain. However, since the bicycle generally has a large volume, it is difficult to carry the bicycle in the vehicle even using a trunk or a back seat compartment of the vehicle.
To solve this problem, various schemes for carrying a bicycle out of the vehicle have been proposed. However, in the case of carrying a bicycle through fixing the bicycle to a loop panel of the vehicle, the carrying work itself causes great inconvenience, and the height of the vehicle increasingly causes an accident when the vehicle enters into a tunnel or a building.
In the case of carrying a bicycle at a rear end of a tail gate of the vehicle, it is necessary to install a separate carrier device on the tail gate, causing inconvenience. Further, even normal times when the bicycle is not carried, a carrier device is exposed to an outside to hinder the vehicle exterior design.
In addition, in the case where it is necessary to carry the bicycle on the vehicle, it is required to manually install the carrier device, while in the case where it is not necessary to carry the bicycle, it is required to take away the carrier device to cause lack of convenience in use.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.